The invention relates to a fluid compressor and more specifically the invention relates to a fluid compressor having an airflow manifold enclosed by a compressor housing where the airflow manifold includes a heat exchanger and a shroud with integral hopper means for discharging particulate matter dislodged from the heat exchanger out of the compressor housing.
Fan shrouds used on engine driven equipment, such as compressors, typically utilize pusher type fans to draw ambient air into the compressor housing. The drawn air is supplied to the compression module and also is used to cool the engine and other compressor components. The drawn air is flowed through a heat exchanger to reduce the temperature of a compressor system fluid such as engine coolant for example. The drawn air enters the heat exchanger through a heat exchanger inlet side and exits the heat exchanger through a heat exchanger discharge side. Over time, dirt and other particulate matter entrained in the drawn air collects and accumulates in the heat exchanger. The collected particulate matter diminishes the efficiency and cooling capacity of the heat exchanger and as a result it is necessary to regularly flush the accumulated particulate matter out from the heat exchanger.
The particulate matter is dislodged from the heat exchanger by reversing the flow of fluid through the heat exchanger: supplying a pressurized fluid such as air to the heat exchanger discharge side and flowing the pressurized air and particulate matter entrained in the air out the heat exchanger inlet side. The pusher fan is typically enclosed by a fan shroud that encloses the fan and inlet side. The entrained particulate matter dislodged from the heat exchanger is trapped in the shroud interior.
The particulate matter trapped in the shroud must immediately be removed from the shroud to prevent the particulate matter from reentering and again accumulating in the heat exchanger when compressor operation is resumed. Removal of the collected particulate matter from the shroud is usually accomplished by removing the shroud or by providing access to the inside of the shroud with doors or covers. If covers and doors are used they must be opened or removed to permit the removal of the particulate matter by hand or by pressure washing. Shroud removal and door/cover removal are awkward, time consuming, and difficult cleaning methods to perform due to the traditional inaccessibility of the heat exchanger in the compressor housing. In the event doors or covers are not provided on the shroud, a technician must usually remove the collected particulate matter by inserting his hand into the shroud interior. This manual method of cleaning out the shroud frequently results in the technician injuring his hand on the sharp heat exchanger fins or fan blade, and also frequently results in the technician damaging the heat exchanger fins as a result of hand or tool contact with the fins.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.